


one last wish to you.

by bloodletters



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of past injuries, not very graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodletters/pseuds/bloodletters
Summary: A dance was a dance, no matter the steps.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Kudos: 14





	one last wish to you.

“Long time no see.”

The voice is attached to a face that the titan knows long before he has time to look at it. Hanzo strides out of the shadows, every footfall a soft, muted thud against the hangar bay floor. As always, he wears a smile. In fact, it’s the part of his face with which most are familiar. Not many see him in full. But Saint knows his visage better than most. 

After all, he is the guilty party for why Hanzo hides it. 

“Indeed!” Saint returns the hunter’s smile with one of his own, though yet unseen, obscured by his iconic helmet. The titan moves to embrace him, only to have the hunter deftly step just out of reach, opting to pace around the exo like one wolf circling another. 

Hanzo gives a half-hearted tut-tutting of his tongue. “Still wearing that thing?” Comes the voice from behind. Saint cannot see his gaze, but he can feel it all the same. “We seriously need to get you a wardrobe update.” 

To this, Saint offers a hearty laugh. “I fear many would not recognize me, should I ever change my choice in headwear.” It was now the titan’s turn to tut. “I grow weary of this dance, little hunter.”

The footfalls stop right in front of him, as if he wasn’t just walking a methodical circle around a stationary point. Hanzo upturns his chin, a singular, burnished gold eye peering at him with a mischievous, warm gleam. “Only because you lack the footwork, dear titan.” 

Saint understands, as he always has, how Hanzo was able to charm nearly all he encountered. A notorious flirt, acting much more clueless than he actually was-- Seemingly carefree and careless, but always watching, observing, and taking notice. If he ditched his gear and walked among the common folk, none would ever guess that the man before them was a vicious taker of life. 

Hanzo was dangerous in how easily he disarmed those he spoke to. 

And the titan would be hard pressed to say he hated that about him. It was easy to let Hanzo into his space, close and intimate, even if the latter was not their relationship at current. Yet with all this, Saint can never quite shake the guilt he felt, looking at that face. A tangled web of emotions, complicated and caustic, wells up in his chest as his gaze finds an all too familiar scar marring where Hanzo’s left eye should be. 

As if sensing the inner turmoil, Hanzo dares to step closer, well within hugging distance. A hand presses to the right side of Saint’s helmet. 

“Don’t think about that,” Hanzo says, smile soft. That golden iris has a touch of sadness in it. “Think about the present for once. You have the luxury.” 

Saint clasps a large, firm hand around the one on his helm. Gently, he removes it, only to pull the shorter guardian in for a long embrace. Perhaps it is uncouth to linger on an old flame, but the two were never concerned about the meters or metrics of their bond. Hanzo falls into the embrace with a happy compliance, arms wrapping around the titan’s neck in order to compensate the height difference. It is comforting in its familiarity. 

Time is, in fact, a luxury, and precious few can say they have enough to spend. But Saint-14 had had enough time to end worlds. Who could say anything to how he chose to spend it? 

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY POSTED SOMETHING WITH AN OC sorry to say destiny still owns my ass
> 
> my hunter is named hanzo and he's a certified charming, i-pretend-to-be-dumb-but-i'm-really-smart-actually (human) man. i love him. saint is responsible for causing him to lose his eye, but it's okay, he loves him anyways. also i know exos can't smile physically, but they can with their voice, no?
> 
> title is from welcome home by coheed and cambria!


End file.
